undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
CWO 5 Star Matches
As part of the CAW Wrestling Observer, the C.W.O rates each match out of 5 Stars to determine just how good they were, based off of: storytelling, coordination, action, etc. These matches have scored a 5 Star rating, or even above, by the heads of the CAW Wrestling Observer DoggyDog & PME Morales, due to their outstanding coordination and storytelling and their action packed wrestling skills. 6 Star Match This is a special rating given by DoggyDog & PME Morales for matches that exceeded the 5 Star Rating System due to it's excellence. Only 4 Matches in all history of CAW have earned this rating #YWE WrestleMania 4: The Undertaker vs. Mr. Black #YWE WrestleMania 5: Mr. Black vs. Blue Star #DWF WrestleMania 2: Francaios © vs. Roacher vs. DoggyDog #AWC G1 Climax I Tokyo Dome 2017: Arrow vs. Amber 5.25 Star Match One of the more rare ratins in CWO, one match has achieved this rating. #EWE Summerslam S04: Arrow vs. Roacher List of 5 Star Matches YWE: #YWE WrestleMania 1: The Undertaker vs. Mr. Black #YWE WrestleMania 2: Blue Star vs. Shawn Michaels #YWE Summerslam 2011: Mr. Black vs. Blue Star #YWE Summerslam 2011: Phsycoz © vs. Double D #YWE Hell In A Cell 2011: Phsycoz vs. Double D #YWE WrestleMania 3: Victor X © vs. Phenom #YWE WrestleMania 3: Angel © vs. Mr. Black #YWE Over The Limit 2012: Mr. Black © vs. Angel #YWE Summerslam 2012: Victor X vs. Phsycoz #YWE Summerslam 2012: Phenom © vs. Double D #YWE TLC 2012: Victor X © & Phsycoz vs. Mr. Black & Angel #YWE WrestleMania 4: Victor X © vs. Angel vs. Phsycoz #YWE WrestleMania 4: Double D © vs. PJ Skillz #YWE Summerslam 2013: Blue Star vs. Angel #YWE Royal Rumble 2014: Crazy One © vs. PJ Skillz #YWE WrestleMania 5: PJ Skillz © vs. Antho #YWE Over The Limit 2014: Phenom vs. Mario Sanchez #YWE All Extreme 2014: Shadow © vs. Phenom #YWE Wrestlemania 6: Victor X © vs. Silvio #YWE Wrestlemania 6: The Undertaker vs. Phenom DWF: #DWF Hell In A Cell S01: AJ Reyes vs. DoggyDog #DWF WrestleMania 1: Rocky'N © vs. PJ Skillz #DWF WrestleMania 1: DoggyDog © vs. Arrow #DWF Money In The Bank S02: Arrow © vs. Rocky'N #DWF Summerslam S02: Arrow © vs. Amazing Troy #DWF Summerslam S02: Rocky'N © vs. Shawn vs. AJ Reyes #DWF Hell In A Cell S02: K2K © vs. AJ Reyes #DWF WrestleMania 2: Rocky'N © vs. Shawn #DWF Money In The Bank S03: K2K © vs. Arrow #DWF Money In The Bank S03: Triple X © vs. AJ Reyes #DWF Summerslam S03: Roacher © vs. Mike House #DWF Summerslam S03: BerSeck (Hunter, Blade & Savior) © vs. Vandy Phoeuk, Casablanca & Maxakrer #DWF No Way Out S03: Max Mercury © vs Brett Storm YCW: #YCW/DWF Invasion: Mr. Black vs. Mario Sanchez EWE: #EWE Survivor Series S03: Triple X & SWED (Roacher & Francaios) vs. RFT (Mario Sanchez, AJ Reyes, & Arrow) #EWE Royal Rumble S04: Rocky'N © vs. Arrow #EWE WrestleMania 3: Phenom © vs. Mario Sanchez #EWE WrestleMania 3: Scott Jay vs. Arrow #EWE Summerslam S04: Shawn © vs. K2K RpW: #RpW WrestleMania 1: DoggyDog © vs. Jake Navor #RpW Summerslam S02: Casablanca vs. Matt #RpW Hell In A Cell S02: Casablanca vs. Matt #RpW Royal Rumble S02: Mr. X © vs. Francaios YXW: #YXW Madison Square Garden S01: DoggyDog © vs. Mario Sanchez #YXW Road to Gold: Max Mercury © vs. Brett Storm AWC: #AWC Money In The Bank 2016: Rocky'N © vs. Chris Zero vs. PJ Skillz #AWC Unforgiven 2016: Shawn vs. Mario Sanchez #AWC G1 Climax Day 2 B Block 2016: Roacher vs. Shawn #AWC G1 Climax Day 4 B Block 2016: Scott Jay vs. Mario Sanchez #AWC G1 Climax I Tokyo Dome 2017: Hunter vs. Jason Cage #AWC ECW Death Games 2017: Mega Stars vs SWED #AWC ECW Death Games 2017: Mega Stars vs Zero-1 © #AWC No Mercy 2017: Shawn © vs. Rocky'N vs. Mario Sanchez #AWC Payback 2017: Shawn © vs. Roacher #AWC Manhatten Mayhem 2017: Max © vs. Hardcore Brody #AWC The Great American Bash 2017: Jason Cage © vs. DoggyDog #AWC All Star Weekend II: Scott Jay vs. Phenom #AWC All Star Weekend II: Shawn © vs. Hunter vs. Casablanca XWP: #XWP Wrestlemania 1: Heaven's Sexiest Angels (Angel Alexander, Stunning Bradd, & Mr. Macho) © vs. Chris Danger, Jake Navor, & Connor #XWP Outlaw S02: Arrow © vs. DoggyDog #XWP Survivor Series II: Brett Storm © vs. Matteo #XWP WrestleMania 2: Stunning Bradd © vs. Mr. Macho vs. Angel Alexander #XWP NXT Take Over: Dublin: Brendan X © vs. Rocky Crippler vs. Shawn Sokolov Total Impact: #Total Impact Extreme Rules: Brett Storm vs. Jake Navor NHBW: #NHBW Blitzkrieg: Angel Alexander vs. Nick Rich TWE: #TWE Unforgiven: SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs. Attitude Honor (Mario Sanchez & Scott Jay) ENA: #ENA Battleground 2017: Ahmi del Razek © vs. DoggyDog #ENA Summerslam 2017: Nuru vs. J.B Black IWA: # IWA Summerslam S02: The Arising (Angel Alexander, Brett Storm, Mahadi Khan, Matteo & Mohammad Khan) © vs DoggyDog, SWED (Roacher & Francaios), Demon Spyke & Max Mercury